Sir Claude
Sir Claude is the main antagonist of the 2015 animated Australian film, Blinky Bill the Movie, based on the book series of the same name. Background History Backstory When Sir Claude was a kitten, he wandered away from his despised mother and was caught in a hunter's trap. William Bill, the father of Blinky Bill and protector of the animals in the Outback, freed Claude from the trap, but in the process his tail was ripped off. Since then, Claude's personality drastically changed and began a feral hunt to kill all koalas to avenge the loss of his tail. Blinky Bill the Movie As Blinky Bill begins his quest to locate his dad to stop Mayor Cranklepot from kicking out the koalas of Greenpatch, he comes across Koala Joe's Roadhouse and goes inside to explore, all while Sir Claude corners and torments a bilby outside, but stops by the scent of a koala, sending him in a frenzy. After introducing himself as Blinky's worst nightmare, Sir Claude attacks Blinky, but Blinky manages to escape by fleeing the store and hopping aboard a van heading towards a zoo, where Blinky learns from another koala, Nutsy, that his dad may be there, but his anticipation causes Nutsy and Blinky to fall from the van, meaning they have to go on foot for the rest of the way. At the end of the tunnel they came out of, Claude spots debris from Nutsy's broken cage and growls. After Blinky and Nutsy save a frilled-neck lizard named Jacko from being stuck in a tree root, Claude kicks Jacko down a rock slope for mishearing his quote "hit the trail" and believes it to be making fun on his missing tail. He chases after Blinky and Nutsy, but using the top of Nutsy's broken cage, they use it as a sled to slide down the rock slope, whist grabbing Jacko on the way down. Claude silently follows them afterwards while the three are saved from dehydration from Wombo, an old wombat friend of William, and sets off Blinky and Nutsy on the emu twins Beryl and Cheryl out to the Sea of White Dragons (or Croc Canyon filled with white crocodiles). As the duo ride off towards Croc Canyon, Claude kidnaps Wombo and ties him up in his own hut, demanding to know the whereabouts of the koalas. After accidentally revealing that they have ridden emus to reach Croc Canyon, Claude thanks Wombo for his time and pushes down a support log, causing the hut to collapse in on itself, although Wombo is pulled out from the wreckage by Betty Bill, Blinky's mother on his trail to bring him back home. At Croc Canyon, Claude chases after the koalas and Jacko across unstable plates above a set of fog full of crocodiles. When the trio encounter a gab in between the plates, Sir Claude pleasantly encourages the crocodiles to tear down the pillar supporting the plate. However, Blinky tricks Sir Claude into jumping onto the plate as well, causing it to tumble, allowing the koalas to jump across the gap, leaving Claude down in the ditch. Despite being completely outnumbered by the crocodiles, Claude manages to escape. After Blinky and co. arrive at the zoo and free William from a cage, Sir Claude arrives and identifies William as his tail biter. Will tries to talk Claude out saying that without his help he would have been killed by a trap, but Claude remarks saying that he never asked for Will's help and now he will pay. Claude attacks Will, but Blinky pushes him and himself off the roof of quarantine, angering Claude to chase Blinky across the zoo, cornering him in the crocodile exhibit. Betty arrives and punches Claude into a cactus decoration, awakening the crocodile. Will uses rope attached to a flyer to save his family, all while Blinky offers to save Claude from the crocodile. Claude refuses Blinky's offer, saying that he does not need friends due to his nine lives and slashes at Blinky as he and his family take off. However, this slash causes Claude's downfall, as it distracted him from preventing the crocodile from closing its mouth on him. Claude silently whimpers for his mother (who he ironically despises) and is devoured by the crocodile. The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill Category:Blinky Bill characters Category:Male Category:Cat Category:Movie villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists